What?
by iknowyou'regonnajudge
Summary: So clary is an awkward teen with a wildly popular friend Izzy. Izzy always tries to put clary in relationships with different guys all the time. Clary doesn't ever keep any guy around long. she likes to talk about her fandoms and other things she is obsessed with, which apparently no guys really like...so when Izzy tries to set her up with her adoptive brother will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

** so this is my first time writing one of these things. Tell me what you guyseses think and...nope thas it just tell me what the chiz wiz you people think. :D**

**oh** and** i do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

**Clary's POV**

**I'm walking down the halls with my best friend Izzy. She's walking down the halls like she's in a fashion show. I on the other hand am shuffling my feet, looking towards the floor, and hoping I won't trip.**

**Me and Izzy don't seem like we would be friends, but we've known each other for a long time. We have lived next door from one another since I was born. And our friendship works out. She pushes me to try new things, and make new friends, and I help her with homework. I also go and buy comic books for her, and act like they're mine, since she's an in the closet geek. But don't get me wrong I like comics too. I'm actually carrying some in my backpack. (Me and my other best friend Simon have the same English class and we are going to trade some comics when we see each other today.)**

**Oh and that's another thing about Izzy, she's in love with Simon. The thing is she doesn't know I know. She tries to act like she's not, but I can see the way she looks at him. I think she's liked him since the first time I introduced them. I remember it like it was yesterday...**

**It was four years ago and Simon was going to come over and play COD with me. Izzy didn't know that though, because she had cheer practice. So she showed up to my house yelling "Clary you better have a game in already because cheer practice sucked, and I need to let off some steem by DESTROYING you!" I paused the game and Simon's face showed he was impressed by what she had said...especially since I was kicking his butt at the game we were playing. **

**We could hear footsteps running up the steps and to my room. Izzy barged in wearing a pink shirt that said "Flowers are stupid. Bring me a video game!" And pajama pants. She was obviously planning on staying the night. (We started doing that when we were nine, just show up in pajamas and go home, and get dressed the next day.) **

**Simon dropped the controller, and his face went completely red when he saw her, even in those pajamas she looked amazing. Izzy, on the other hand, had all the Color drained from her face.**

**"Yeah I have a game in. Just let me just kill Simon and you can take his place." I said laughing at both of their expressions. I proceeded to un-pause the game and shot Simon's guy in the head.**

**"Hey! That's not fair!" Simon argued. "I didn't even get to pick up my controller!"**

**"Ya snooze you lose." I stated simply, and shrugged. He would have died eventually, I just saved us time. He should be grateful for that.**

**"Anyway, like I said, this is Simon." I gestured with my thumb. "And she," I pointed to Izzy. "Is about to eat her words." **

**"Ha-ha you wish! And I'm Isabelle." She turned to simon."You can call me Izzy." His cheeks were still a little red but they had lost a lot of color that was there before.**

**"I like your shirt." He said and smiled the goofiest smile I had ever seen. She then blushed, and grabbed the controller from in front of him and played me.**

**After that day Izzy had beat me at the game, Izzy had let Simon know her geekieness was to be a secret, and we had become really good friends with him.**

**I was too busy lost in my head and trying not to trip that I ran right into someone, and was about to fall backwards when they caught me.**

**I looked up and saw Izzy's adoptive brother Jace, and quickly jumped from his arms and stood.**

**"Are you cool?" He said, while smirking at me. No. I wasn't cool I was a geek and a dork, but that's not what he meant. He wanted to know if I was okay.**

**"Yeah. I just got lost in my head for a second, but I'm fine." I said quickly, and looked over to Izzy. She was smiling. "We should get to class." I said trying to keep my voice from wavering. **

**I knew what she was thinking and was scared she was going to say something to embarrass me but she just nodded. **

**We walked off, and that's when she started. "You like him! Don't you?" She was excited. I have never actually had a boyfriend before or even liked anyone, you know, who wasn't a fictional character, and she would be happy if I was in a relationship.**

**"Izzy he's your brother-" **

**"Adoptive brother. Go on." she waved her hand telling me to continue. **

**"And I refuse to be one of your ships. And besides I don't even think I like him." She stopped me by holding her hand in front of my face.**

**"You like him. You look at him like Dean looks at Cas." **

**"No I don't! You're just exaggerating." I said almost yelling.**

**"Ooooh...you're in the denial stage. You so like him! You just don't want to admit it yet." She says.**

**What is she a love doctor now? Yeah Jace is good looking I'll give him that. He had blond hair and gold-brown eyes and an amazing body...but he never even talks to me, and when he does it's short. And me? I'm an awkward, short redhead. Besides, I don't even know the guy. All I know is he's a player, says the many girls who warn you about him, but still chase after him. Also the writing on the bathroom stalls, which I guess could be the same people...not the point though. The point is, I don't like Jace, and if I did he wouldn't like me. So none of it would ever work out...Right?**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back after a day...I hate to make people wait for things like this so yeah...anyways lets just see what happens next. Oh and for the one person that commented on this thanks :D...and also a warning this chapter along with the last one was kind of predictable and i like plot twists and things like that so I'm gonna start doing those soon...probs by my next chapter so look out for those!

Clary PoV

Izzy and I were walking out of the school, and I just wanted her to stop talking about me and Jace! It was never going to happen anyway.

"No. Nope. No way. Asolutely not. You can't be doing this to me Izzy!" I exclaimed covering my ears.

"What? You don't like Clace? We could try Jary, but Clace sounds so much better."

"No! I will not ever date Jace, and I do not want to be a part of one of your crazy ships!"

"It's not crazy! You two will look so cute together." She said.

Is she insane?! Jace doesn't like me. I don't like him. And guys like him don't just change like they do in stories or TV shows! Izzy doesn't know how the real world is with all the time she spends reading.

"You need go be realistic Izzy. This is not a book. This is real life, and in real life the geeky girl and the popular guy do not get together. In real life the popular guy doesn't ever notice the geeky girl, and the geeky girl doesn't want to be with ."

"You'll see things the way I do once you and Jace actually go on a date." Izzy said completely unaffected by what I had just said. I stoped walking and turned to her. She needed me to be absolutely clear about the situation.

"Look! Isabelle I am not going out with Jace!" And then I continued to walk. She rushed up to me after she came out of shock.

"You see this is why you and Jace will work out. You can get through to people and put them in their places."

"Ugh I give up!" I exclaimed

"Oh so you've come to your senses and know you and Jace are meant for each other? In that case I'll call him up and set a date for you guys on Saturday." She started to pull out her phone.

"Izzy no!" I screeched. She dropped her hand. "I mean I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. I don't want to date Jace. And I'm tired of you setting up dates for me. No one likes me anyway..."

"You stop that. You are a wonderful person Clary and all those other guys who don't see that are stupid."

"I know. I just don't like dates. They don't like me eating anything other than salad and its not okay for me to talk about my obsessions."

"Oh my God is that what you've been talking about with them?" She acted like I just told her I kill clowns and have the dead bodies stacked in my closet.

"Well, yeah. They want me to talk about myself. The things I'm obsessed with make me who I am." I shrugged.

"Maybe when you go out with the next guy cough Jace cough you could not do that."

"Oh no I will definitely do that with the next guy I go out with, cough not Jace cough, and if he doesn't like it he doesn't deserve me."

"I like your attitude, but dude, promise me you'll at least try to seem a little bit sane."

"I can't promise that and you know it."

"Fair enough...anyway are you coming over my house or am I coming over to your's?" Izzy asked standing in front of our houses and looking at our options.

"Your house is good. That way I can avoid chores until I go back."

"Good idea." She said and smiled. "And you get to see Jace." She whispered to herself but I heard.

"Wait maybe I didn't think this through enough! We should go to my place."

"Nope too late. You already said, and no take backs." She's acting like her ten-year-old brother Max.

"Fine!" And I stomped my way to the front door next to her. If she can act like a ten-year-old so can I.

"Mom we're home!" Izzy yelled throughout the huge house.

"She's not here." I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned to see Jace and Alec (her other brother who is 17, the same age as Jace) standing on the top of the stairs. Jace had that annoying smirk of his plastered on his face. "She said she had a meeting, and she won't be coming back tonight, so we need to pick something we all agree on and get it delivered for dinner." Jace finished and walked down the stairs and stood in front of me and Izzy. _why is he standing so close?_

"Chinese?" Alec asked us all.

"Sure." Jace and Izzy said in unison as I just nodded.

"Good." Alec said and walked down the stairs to the phone.

"Where's Max?" I asked Izzy , but Jace answered instead.

"He's at his friend Ben's house."

"Really?" I asked

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Red?" Jace asked.

"He was supposed to give me back a video game he borrowed." I said refusing to to look at Jace, and instead looking at my feet. I still felt Isabelle leave my side though. I shortly heard her footsteps walking up the stairs, but I didn't want to go after her until Jace left. When he didn't say anything back after a moment I looked up at him. He was holding my GTA game and smiling.

"A little violent for a ten-year-old don't you think?" Jace asked with one of his eyebrows raised. _why can't I do that? I'm 16 and still can't this is an outrage!_

I quickly grabbed the game from his hand and put it behind my back before Alec could see. The last time I let Max borrow a violent game Alec gave me a stupid lecture about it for half an hour.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about me letting him play it." I said so quietly I thought Jace wouldn't hear.

Jace leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Chills went all through me. He pulled away noticing and smirked before walking back up the stairs.

Something told me I was going to regret being here tonight, but hey free food! I then walked up the steps and to Izzy's room. I waited outside the door for a moment knowing she was about to go crazy about me and Jace talking.

About five minutes later I thought I had waited long enough, and finally walked into Izzy's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So my friend ditched me today...That butt face. But since he did I had more time to write this, so I guess I should thank him for that...nah he's still a butt face...anyway I put some of the parts in Jace's point of view, which I will not be doing a lot, because I don't really know how guys think, so tell me how I do with that...okay story time!**

**Jace PoV**

I walked up the stairs fully aware Clary was watching me. I love the affect I have on girls. She likes me and I know it. It's like I can read her mind. She probably thinking "Jace was talking to me! The Jace Wayland! And now I get to watch his fine *** walk away."

The thought made me chuckle, mostly because Clary would never say something like that out loud. She barely talks to me because she's shy or trying to play cool. It's either one or the other, because she definitely likes me, I mean what girl could resist me?

I walked into my room. I saw Max sitting on my bed right where I left him. He smiled when he saw me walk in.

"So did you and Alec tell the girls I was gone?" He was really excited for this I could tell.

"Yeah. Well, I did. Alec ordered Chinese food."

"But they think I'm gone? You weren't bad at lying or anything?"

"I'm insulted you would think I am not capable of lying without being caught." I said trying to sound hurt.

"No. I know you can lie but Isabelle is like a lie detector. If you tell her a little lie she catches it in an instant." Said Max with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Well, she didn't catch me and everything's going according to plan. The girls won't know what hit them!" Jace said smiling an evil smile

** Clary PoV**

I was right Isabelle is crazy. All I did was talk to Jace and now she's trying to plan our wedding, and that's not even an exaggeration.

"So Alec will probably be the best man and maybe his boyfriend could help decorate everything. Have you seen his style! Its great. And we need to find out what kind of music you and Jace both like and-"

"Izzy I'm not marrying Jace! And why are you talking about a wedding anyway? Me and Jace would still be too young for marriage. I'm sixteen!"

"Yeah but it's always nice to know what you want, and since you obviously can't see you want Jace I'm trying to get you to see what I do in your future."

"And you see Jace in my future?" I asked her.

"Yep. Clear as day." She said.

"Well, I think you talking about marriage is going to make me want farther away from Jace." "Oh right I forgot you were Clary for a second."

"Hey! What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that the thought of you being happy is awful to you because of what happened with your parents." She covered her mouth. "Wait no that's not what I wanted to say!"

But it was too late the tears were already falling down my face.

"I know Izzy...it's okay...I for-forgive...you. but I should probably go." I said and rushed out of the room, ignoring Izzy calling after me.

And then it hit me...literally. water covered my whole body. And then powder. I looked up to see Jace and Max laughing at me. Jace was holding a bucket and Max was holding a container of powder.

I couldn't take all of this. I needed to get out.

I shoved my way past Jace and ran for the door,sobs still running through my body.

When I got home I ignored my mother and ran straight for my room. I locked myself in and sat in the dark crying all night.

** Jace Pov **

"I thought you said that was going to be funny?" Max said hitting me, but he's not big enough to hurt me. Not physically anyway.

"It was supposed to be. I'm sorry Max. I didn't want to hurt her." I said and it was true. I didn't think she would get so worked up about this prank.

That's when Izzy spoke up. "You guys didn't hurt her. I did." She was really upset you should tell.

"What do you mean you hurt her?" I asked actually curious.

"I promised not to talk about it." She said and went quite. Izzy was almost never quite. This must be really bad.

"Why? Is it that bad?" Max asked her. She just nodded.

Clary seemed really broken when she past us, of course it was that bad.

"Are you okay Izzy?" I asked her.

"No I'm not...how could I have said that to her?" She looked down at her feet.

"She seems very forgiving Isabelle. She'll forgive you for whatever you said."

"She already did. The thing is I don't deserve to be forgiven. I made her cry. And you, you did that to her. That should have been me. If I didn't make her cry she wouldn't have wanted to leave."

"I'm to blame for that prank. Not you Izzy." I said trying to comfort her.

"I guess we're both pretty bad huh?" She asked me. I just nodded. "I'm gonna call Clary." Izzy said and went back to her room.

"Girls keep too many secrets." Max said turning to me.

"Yeah they do." I smiled at him

Alec called from downstairs, "foods here!"

"Oh yay food!" Max exclaimed and started to walk away.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to my side.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"Uh duh food." He pointed towards the stairs.

"You have to help me clean up the mess." I said.

He groaned. "But it was your idea!"

"Yes but you were a part of it too, so you have to help." I said matter-of-factly.

"Fine." He said and I went to the closet for supplies.


	4. warning:This is not a chapter!

**This is not a chapter!**

** Yeah...I'm brain dead sometimes...**

**So I have been told that I said pizza when I meant Chinese in the second chapter somewhere at the end. I think I changed it to food...so it should be okay now.**

** So the reason behind me doing that was I was eating pizza at the time so...yeah...my bad.**

** Also I was going to update yesterday but I took a nap instead...oops? (Shrugs) **

** Anyway since I had not updated the story yesterday I am planning on making my next chapter longer than the others I have done.**

** I'll probably do that tonight...because right now I'm busy. And by busy I mean I got stuck watching my little sister and her friend today. They kind of scare me tbh, but a lot of things scare me so...**

** Now I have to go before they burn the house down or something. Hehehehe I'm kidding they wouldn't burn down the house...I hope...Okay bye guyseses! **


	5. Chapter 4well, kinda

**Please don't be mad! I love u guys! I'm so sorry guyseses I was doing homework I procrastinated on last night. **

**And I haven't even finished the chapter. I am really truly sorry! **

**But since I haven't updated like I wanted to, this is what I have so far in the chapter...**

**Clary Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. It was ringing all night, and was starting to get on my last nerve.

I knew it was Isabelle, and I already told her I was fine. She shouldn't worry so much.

I had fallen asleep when it stoped for 30 minutes and now it was starting again? She needed to stop.

But I guess I should tell her I was asleep or something so she doesn't think I'm avoiding her, even though really I am.

Her bringing up my parents divorce was awful. Every thing that happened because of it was awful.

When the fighting started with my parents I was scared so my brother helped me out. Jonathan. He was there for me he told me not to worry.

And then my dad took him away after the divorce. I hated him for that. I hated my dad for making my mom cry herself to sleep every night. I hated him for telling me not to try and talk to my brother again. I hated him for not caring.

The only reason he took Jonathan away was because he knew it would break my mom's heart. She had to deal with me falling apart after they left. She watched me as I cried over and over again. Jonathan was my rock, and then he was gone.

Then three weeks later after they had left the phone call came. They were both dead. A fire. They said it was an accident.

If my dad hadn't left it wouldn't have happened. If he weren't a cold hearted person it wouldn't have happened.

Sometimes I think it's my fault it happened. Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe everything I love will fall in some way.

I picked up my phone for the first time that night.

36 voicemails? Izzy really?

The phone rang again and I hit the answer button.

**Im sorry thats all i have done...I really hope you guys understand. I'll finish it by tomorrow I Swear**! **okay I love you guys! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay I finished it! Now you can love me! Unless that's too big of a commitment for you...I'm okay with youvjust liking me...anyway here it is!**

** Clary Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. It was ringing all night, and was starting to get on my last nerve.

I knew it was Isabelle, and I already told her I was fine. She shouldn't worry so much.

I had fallen asleep when it stoped for 30 minutes and now it was starting again? She needed to stop.

But I guess I should tell her I was asleep or something so she doesn't think I'm avoiding her, even though really I am.

Her bringing up my parents divorce was awful. Every thing that happened because of it was awful.

When the fighting started with my parents I was scared so my brother helped me out. Jonathan. He was there for me he told me not to worry.

And then my dad took him away after the divorce. I hated him for that. I hated my dad for making my mom cry herself to sleep every night. I hated him for telling me not to try and talk to my brother again. I hated him for not caring.

The only reason he took Jonathan away was because he knew it would break my mom's heart. She had to deal with me falling apart after they left. She watched me as I cried over and over again. Jonathan was my rock, and then he was gone.

Then three weeks later after they had left the phone call came. They were both dead. A fire. They said it was an accident.

If my dad hadn't left it wouldn't have happened. If he weren't a cold hearted person it wouldn't have happened.

Sometimes I think it's my fault it happened. Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe everything I love will fall in some way.

I picked up my phone for the first time that night.

36 voicemails? Izzy really?

The phone rang again and I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hi." What? Why is Jace calling me? And on Izzy's phone?

"Um I thought you would be Izzy. Where is she?" I asked trying not to sound as disappointed and worried as I was.

"Yeah...she was trying get a hold of you all night and then when you finally answered I was next to her and she gave me the phone not knowing what to say..." He faded out. Then after a second, "She kinda just gave me the phone and ran off."

"Oh...well tell her I'm fine."

"Are you really? I mean you seemed pretty broken up." _Is Jace trying to comfort me? He's not supposed to do that. That's not how we work_.

"Yes Have I'm perfectly fine, and the only reason I didn't answer her was because I fell asleep." I said trying to convince him as well as myself.

"Okay calm down! I was just trying to see if you were okay." He sounded honest enough.

"I'm sorry...I'm kinda tired...just tell Izzy I'm fine and that we can talk about what happened tomorrow." I really was tired

"Okay, I will"

"Goodnight Jace."

"Night."

**Jace Pov**

Clary definitely was not fine. She was trying to hide it but I could tell she was upset, really upset.

I don't know what happened to her, but some part of me wanted to find out what it was. Another part of me wanted to leave it alone. Guess which side was winning.

_I have to find out what she went through that was so bad. And I will...eventually, no matter what it takes._

**That's it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Okay love you guys! Bye-bye!**


	7. sorry it's not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER...UNFORTUNATELY.**

I'**m so sorry guys again! I really want to add more to my story but I just haven't had the energy to think about things the way I normally do. I'll update it by tomorrow. I promise!**

**...but anyway how are you guys? What do you think of the story so far? You got any special or specific things you want me to add to it? Any people or things or personality traits you want me to add? I'm totally open to suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 5

**So...here it is! This is what you guys have waited for! Enjoy!**

**Clary pov**  
I woke up that morning confused of what happened the night before . Then I suddenly remember.  
Izzy made me cry. And the memory of my brother made me cry. And then there was a thing with Jace, which left me confused.  
What was that thing with Jace anyway? I mean he wasn't nice or anything...ever.  
He must have been on drugs or something. I wouldn't be shocked if he was. He's had enough rumors about him being on them to convince me.  
But he doesn't seem like the type of guy to do them.  
I remember a guy name Sebastian that went to my school. He was one of Jace's friends...and apparently used to be on a lot of drugs. He started doing crazy things like die all his hair black when he told everyone he loved it the way it was before, and started talking about people following him until one day he just dropped dead in his home one night.  
Jace didn't go to school for a week after that. Izzy said that Jace said it wasn't because of the drugs that Sebastian died. He was really upset about it, and wanted to blame the "people" following sebastian for sebastian's death.  
After all of that I don't really think Jace would be on drugs.  
_He must of been slipped something to have actually cared about me because he never showed any care for me before_.  
Well anyway off of that topic...I wonder what I'm doing today. It's Saturday so I could just stay in bed.  
The door bell rings.  
Really? I bet it's Izzy.  
I open the front door and...Jace? What? I must still be dreaming he doesn't get up this early on a Saturday.  
"Um...Hi Jace. W-what are you doing here?" He walks in. Goes right past me. _Rude_. "Are you gonna tell me what you're doing here?"  
He turns to me. "Just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a little upset on the phone."  
"I'm fine. And tell Izzy that too, because I'm pretty sure she sent you here."  
"She didnt. I was just wondering."  
"Worried. You're worried about me?"  
"Um...yeah I guess." He rubs the back of his neck. _He's being as awkward as I usually am_.  
"Uh thanks? Why?"  
"I'm not completely sure."  
"Oh..."  
"Anyway what are you doing today?" Why does he want to know that?  
"Nothing." I say. I didn't see a point in lying.  
"You wanna hang out then?"  
"Okay where are the cameras?" I look around the house for effect.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Um you don't wake up early on the weekends, you don't act like you care about me, you don't even talk to me that much."  
"I just thought you were shy." He shrugs.  
"I'm a geek. I thought you didn't hang out with geeks."  
"Who told you that?"  
"Everyone says that."  
"I would if they talked to me. I just thought they were to shy to actually talk to me."  
"Oh..." I cleared my throat, and put on a big smile. "So what are we doing today?"  
He seemed a little shocked.  
"Do you wanna go to the park? I could go home and pack us some food and we could have a picnic."  
I nod. "Yeah that sounds nice. While you do that I can change out of my pajamas."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." I watched him as he walked away backwards not breaking eye contact with me, that is, until he tripped.  
"By the Angel! Are you okay Jace?"  
He's laughing. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
I laugh too. "You should look where you're going."  
"Yeah I should do that. See ya."  
I close the door, and go upstairs go get dressed. Maybe I was wrong about him. He seems like a guy that could be a loyal friend...or maybe something more. We should just hang out first and see if we're even good at being friends.  
I put on an Adventure time t-shirt and some skinny jeans along with a sweatshirt not zipped up.  
I hear the doorbell_. Welp I guess it's time to go._

"-because spiderman is so sassy! How could you not love him?" I laughed. We were in the car and I was already geeking out.  
"Well he's not really in the movies...well the last one he was but I mean the older ones." He shrugged.  
"I should just let you borrow my comics-I mean if you want to you don't have to."  
"I want to. I want to see his level of sass and if it tops mine." We both laughed after that. "Well, we're here." He parked the car.  
You ready?" He asked  
"Ummm..." I acted like I was thinking about it

"Hey! I'm not that bad." He defended.

"I know. Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

**so that's it! What did you think? Do you like it? Or even better, love it?**


	9. WAIT PLEASE!

**_PLEASE WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!_**

I'm sorry! I really want to write this... but I'm waiting for school to be over so I can focus on this more, because I've been having troubles with it. And I also want to start writing more of these too! I have so many ideas! I'm going to continue this I promise you!...but please wait for me! I hate making people wait and I kinda hate myself for doing this to you...just please!...plus I'm sorta still messed up about Charlie and how the whole 10th season of Supernatural ended...just please wait a little longer! I love you guyses!


	10. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Yay!...and I'm sorry again about not being able to update this for you guyses. This chapter is short, but it's good. And I've made up for not being here by making you hate me with what I put in this chapter...yeah I probably shouldn't have said that...whatever! Enjoy the pain! I love you guyses! :p**

**Clary Pov**

All the food was almost gone and we were still talking.  
"Wow, you sure do eat a lot for such a small thing."  
"I'm not that small," I argued.  
"Yes you are I could pick you up no problem." He smiled.  
"Right," I said sarcastically. Then I saw the look on his face. "Oh no! Jace don't you dare," I held a warning finger up, but he still stood.  
_ Nope, this is not happening_. I got up quickly and started to run, but he caught me before I could get away. In one quick motion he flung me over his shoulder.  
"Ok! Ok! You _can _pick me up. Now put me down!" I was hitting his back trying to get him to let go. It wasn't working.  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Put me down before I tell Izzy to make you taste test her soup for the dinner she's throwing next week?"  
"Fine, you win." I was smiling at my victory as he put me down. "This time," He added when he saw my smile.  
"Really, after that victory you want to challenge me again?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, and looking up at him. He laughed. "Well, you can't always win."  
"We'll see about that," I said so quietly I didn't think he heard me until he picked me up again.  
"Jace!" I screamed  
"Yes, clary?" He said as if everything was normal._ I'm going to hurt him._  
"Put me down!"  
"No." Was all he said, and started walking.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The car."  
"Why?" I wined. I didn't mean to. It just came out that way.  
He chuckled, "We have to get home before Izzy loses it."  
_What was he talking about?_  
"She's been calling you all day." He answered my question. He put me down in front of the car and took my phone out of his pocket. What? I felt my pockets and gave him a look.  
"You stole my phone?!"  
"I had to-" I cut him off.  
"No you didn't! Who does that? It's my phone and you stole it!" I was outraged.  
"Clary you would have been really upset talking to Isabelle. I just wanted to take your mind off of whatever happened for a while. You can't honestly be mad at me."_ Was he serious?_  
"Jace, you don't know _anything_ about me." I snatched my phone from his hand. "Just take me home." He nodded slowly and got in the car._ He really had nothing to say to me_? I got in and slammed the door.  
"You're really mad at me?" _Great here we go_.  
"Yes, jace, how would you feel if I stole your phone? If I just took it and kept it from you all day?"  
"I would be ok with it if you had done it for the same reason I had!"  
"Right, but in your case it would be to keep all of your booty calls from upsetting you." He gave me a hurt look. "Exactly, Jace, this is why we can't be friends."  
"Because I want to protect you?"  
"I don't need protecting Jace!"  
"What do you want me to do then? Just watch you hurt?"  
"It hasn't stopped you before." The car fell silent, and he put the car in drive. _Finally_.  
It was quiet all the way until we got home. I got out in a rush not even bothering to say bye to him. I ran to my front door. He yelled my name, but I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to be in my bed. When I reached the front door I saw that it was already opened. _That's strange_.  
It was dark inside. I went to flip the light switch but it didn't work.  
"Mom!" I yelled. No relply.  
"Mommy! Where are you?!" I ran throughout the house. It was a mess. Then I came into the kitchen. A note was on the table.

** Clary,**  
** I'm back.**  
** \- Valentine.**

_That was it. All that he left. First Jonathan now mom?_ I broke down I couldn't take it. I collapsed to the floor. He was back and I was sure I'd be the next to be taken.

* * *

**um...so...yeah...**

**Tell me what you thought...love you guyses...bye, and I'll be back again soon!**


	11. Sorryagain

**SORRY!**

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE MORE BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME...I'm moving and it's just been me stressing and packing lately but I will update I promise!**

**Good news:I have a story that I had just sitting around waiting for me to do something with it and since I feel I have yo make it you to you guys for me not updating in a while here it is!**

**Why Can't He See?**

A girl and a boy we're walking down the sidewalk. The girl kept glancing down at the boys hand every now and then, wanting to grab it, but knew better. They finally reached a good sized house and stopped.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jace." the girl said with a small smile on her face.  
"No problem, after all, what are friends for?" Jace shrugged.  
"Right," the girl turned away before the boy could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She started walking towards her home.  
"Goodnight, Clary!" Jace yelled.  
She waved but didn't turn, knowing if she looked at him the tears would spill.  
She finally reached the door of her house and shut it. The house was dark, and she knew her mom, and her mom's boyfriend, must be sleeping. She collapsed against the door. Her tears finally fell and streamed down her cheeks, one chasing after another and another and so on.  
Just then the lights cut on and a crowed of people popped into her vision.  
"Surprise!" They yelled, trying to do it in unison but failing.  
And she was surprised indeed. A look of shock shown on her tear stained face. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile but did not succeeded. A sound came from behind her. Jace, the boy she had spent her day with, walked through the front door.  
"So, did we get her?" He asked curiously. The smile that plastered his face quickly faded when he saw her face. "What's wrong?" He asked his tone turning serious.  
"I just-I just need a moment please." She pushed through the crowed and made her way up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door.  
Why does he do this to me? She sat on the floor in front of her bed.  
"Hey." The boy said in a quiet voice. She didnt hear him come in, but obviously he did. The boy sat beside her. "What's going on? I thought this party would make you happy. And after spending the day doing all of your favorite things, I was sure you were happy. What did I do wrong?"  
She gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't do anything wrong, you couldn't." She leaned her head down on her knees  
"Then why are you crying? Why did you run to your room? What's wrong?"  
"You never do anything wrong." She mumbled.  
"What?" He was giving her a confused look, she could tell just by the sound of his voice. She looked up at him then.  
"You never do anything wrong, Jace, not when your with me anyway."  
"What's so bad about that?" He asked looking down at her, confused expression still on his face.  
"Never mind. Forget this happened. Let's just go back to the party." She was in the process of standing when he grabbed her arm forcing her to sit again.  
"Clary what do you mean? You have to tell me so I can fix this." Jace pleaded.  
"Jace, I-I-What do you think of me?"he seemed a little surprised that she asked him that but answered.  
"You're Clary. An amazing person that creates things I could only dream of making. Someone smart. A funny girl. One of the only people that can bring a smile to my face. Clary." He said her name last, like he was defining a word he had known for a long time. He smiled at her, but she sat motionless staring at the floor in front of her.  
"Clary?" He put a hand on the side of her face and turned it to face his. He looked at her eyes then her mouth and she did the same to him, then he was kissing her. She couldn't believe it. After all of this time, he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer. It was them. Just them. There. Together.  
Then they broke apart. She looked at him and his eyes were dark. "Clary?" He asked again, swallowing.  
"Yes, Jace?" She smiled up at him.  
" I've wanted to do that for a long time." She smiled bigger and kissed him again. They broke apart foreheads still touching.

"Me too." She said before she went for another quick kiss, and broke apart from him. "We should go back to the party though. My mom and Luke are probably wondering what's taking so long.  
"Okay." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the party together, both extremely happy about what had happened to them that night.


	12. Explaining stuff

**The last chapter wasn't really a chapter, it was a short little story I wrote a while ago and it was just sitting in my room...I haven't had time to work on the actual story...so I gave you guys that story to make it up to you...I'll probably update the actual story by tomorrow...okay bye-bye guyses!**


	13. Chapter 7

**So... it's been a while. I'm sorry! I've been stressed out a lot since the last time I did this. I hope you can forgive me for being gone for so long. Please? What if I do a little cat face?**  
**Look! :3... see its cute... now you can't be mad... right? Um... Here's the story. Enjoy?**

**Clary pov**  
I ended up running to the lightwoods' house after I pulled myself together and telling them everything. Well, Izzy telling them everything. Izzy of course was furious when I walked through the door but then she saw my face and asked what happened . I told her everything and then she told her parents and then they called the cops. They said I could stay with them for as long as I needed.  
Now it's a week later, and Izzy thinks she needs to treat me like a little kid who just tripped and fell on the playground. It's so annoying!  
Jace is avoiding me too, and I'm doing the same to him. It's just been us barely acknowledging each other and going about our merry ways. If he didn't want to tell me he was sorry, and actually mean it, then I didn't care.  
Who am I kidding? It was really bugging me not being able to talk to Jace. I didn't even think him taking my phone was that big of a deal. I totally overreacted...but there was no way I was going to apologize first. What he did was still wrong and I need to know he learned his lesson...and I will know, when he apologizes to me...Which didn't seem likely at the moment.  
Ugh! Why am I even thinking about Jace when my mother is gone? I need to make like Troy Boltin in High School Musical and get my head in the game!  
The cops don't seem like much help at all, so if I want to get my mom back it seems like I'm going to need to do a little investigating myself.  
_But where do I start? I bet Jace would be good at this sort of thing. No don't think about Jace!_  
I plopped down on the bed and onto a pillow in the guest bedroom that was practically mine anyway.  
What am I going to do?  
Sometime later I heard a noise and realised that someone walked into the room.  
"Izzy I'm not in the mood." I mumbled.  
"Good, because I'm not Izzy. It's Jace."  
_Jace? I must be dreaming._  
"No your not."  
"Yes, I am, clary." Jace retorted  
"Nope."  
"Are you seriously trying to tell me I'm not me?" Jace asked  
"No because Jace is avoiding me for some reason and he's not one to give in so easily so it can't be jace." Clary said face still buried in a pillow.  
Jace stopped talking for a moment and I was pretty sure he left until I felt him touch my shoulder.  
"Clary look at me."  
I looked up and saw concern all over his face.  
"I'm sorry Clary. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't think it would be ok to talk to you because you were so mad at me. Please forgive me."  
"I don't know Jace. I might need you to make me another one of those cheese sandwiches you gave me on that picnic to know you're really sorry."  
He laughed. "Anytime." Then he got serious again. "If you need anything else I'm here for you."  
"Anything?" Clary asked.  
He nodded.  
I sat up as quickly as possible. "I need you to help me with something." I stood up next to him.  
"Like I said, anything you need."  
I paused for a second trying to figure out how to ask this exactly, but then said: "Help me find my father."

**so... how was it? Lol ease review. And I'm sorry again about the really really really long wait for this! I'll do better! Promise!**


End file.
